


Geil

by SHIIIEN



Series: 停战&玩乐 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens(2015) - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi(2017)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 傻黄甜, 再多说就剧透了, 有我的垃圾爱好, 骚话开罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“你是我的”的故事





	Geil

**Author's Note:**

> 真的是傻黄甜
> 
> 有比较羞耻的play
> 
> “诶嘿嘿嘿想不到吧”系列（
> 
> 人生如戏（重音
> 
> 我可能真的有毒
> 
> 谜之高产（

 

 

审讯椅上的少女突然睁开了双眼。她环顾四周，发现自己又来到了这个熟悉的昏暗审讯室——等等，难道说，抵抗军的行动失败了吗？

“不，他们成功了。”女孩循着同样熟悉的低哑男声，看见了蹲坐在她面前的黑色身影，自己留在他脸上的伤疤使他原本俊朗的面容变得有些狰狞，“不过，那些渣滓的舰船完全在第一秩序的射程范围内。相信我，用不了一个标准时的……但是，比起那群已经约等于是死人的叛军，你似乎更应该担心自己呢，Rey。”

Rey闻言下意识低头看了看自己的身体，接着立刻咆哮出来：“你不光是个怪物，还是个变态！”——她要是被完全剥干净了可能还没这么羞耻，但Kylo只褪去了她的上衣、裤子和内衣，却为她剩下了平时随意挂在身上的那根长长的灰色布条，交叉在身前和腿间，仅仅遮住了重点部位。好吧，手臂上的绑带倒是还在。

少女看着他站起身来，一边不紧不慢地绕着她走着，一边说道：“我说过，we’ve not done yet，从现在起，你是我的了。既然不想乖乖地当我的学生，那就当我的奴隶吧。”话音刚落，男人正好转完一圈，又一次站在了她的面前。他俯下身去，带着恶劣笑意的眼神直勾勾地对着Rey拒绝看向他的双眼。Kylo并不在意她无声的反抗，他戴着黑色皮质手套的手握着少女的下颌，强迫她接受自己侵略性的吻。在准备撬开女孩的牙关去挑逗她的舌尖时，他看似漫不经心地说道：“你要是敢咬我，我就让你的朋友们在临死前看看，你是怎么在我身下哭叫的。”而Rey似乎也的确被他吓到了，小幅度地摇着头，但顺从地张开了嘴巴，任由他滑进口中的舌头扫荡自己的口腔。

密闭的房间里，唇齿纠缠的水声格外响亮。Rey已经有些晕乎乎的了，但下一秒，突然袭来的快感则令她瞬间清醒，将一声嘤咛吐在了男人的舌尖上。Kylo攻略她唇舌的同时，也悄悄将双手抚上了少女的双乳——隔着布条和皮革，他都能感觉到女孩已经微微挺立的乳尖——轻轻捏了几下柔软的乳肉后，他便用两支食指隔着布料分别刮蹭少女的乳首，使它们更加充血，也借此让她的神识更加混沌。“看来我的小奴隶很喜欢这个啊，”他放开了Rey的嘴唇，以便能更加清晰地听到她的呻吟，“它们很兴奋啊。”而Rey也忍不住顺着他的目光看去，发现自己胸前的布条果然已经被乳尖撑起了两个小巧却无法忽视的形状，而Kylo的指尖则来来回回——伸直手指时将它们无情地辗平，又在弯曲时不忘轻抠一下。

Kylo饶有兴致地玩弄着她的乳珠，女孩渐渐染上情欲的声音很是悦耳。他注意到Rey想要夹紧双腿，看来快感已经传递到了她的私处；但四肢被牢牢固定，她终究只能难耐地扭动身体。“让我看看，我淘气的小奴隶是不是擅自湿了。”男人撤下了一只在她胸前放肆的手，转而贴着腰线滑到了下体，引起了少女的一阵战栗。虽然隔着手套，但拉开Rey腿间布条时的黏腻感觉昭示了她已动情；Kylo的食指和中指在女孩的缝隙间滑动了几下，沾取了足够多的液体后便一同缓缓地探入了她的身体。“不用摘下手套我都知道，你有多么地湿滑……”他凑到Rey的耳边含住她的耳垂，下边的手同时搅拌着爱液按压她跳动的内壁，在听到忽然高昂的一声呻吟后更加卖力地揉碾刚刚碰到的凸点，“原来在这里啊……”

但男人并没有完全满足她，他在感受到Rey的身体开始跳动时抽出了自己的手，伸在两人的脸间。“能当我的奴隶，让你这么开心啊……”Kylo在她羞愤的目光下舔了一口指间挂在黑色皮革上的液体，露出满意的神情，“那么就要好好听话了。首先，我不允许你现在高潮，我们还有一点事情没有处理完。”Rey心中升起了一阵不好的预感，但她也只能任由面前的人低下身子去调试审讯椅，从而将自己的双腿呈M字分开。他随手扯掉了少女身上的布条，终于让她红肿的乳尖和有些颤抖的私处完全暴露了出来。她身下的毛发虽然稀疏，却也还是能遮盖住一部分娇花。Kylo轻轻地从她的小腹摸到入口处，然后脱掉了自己的手套，转身去桌子上拿了什么东西：“我要你身体的所有部位，都毫无遮拦地呈现给我。”

Rey没太明白男人的意思，自己不是已经“毫无遮拦”了吗？然而很快她就都懂了，并且羞耻得全身泛红。Kylo在他刚刚抚摸过的地方都均匀地挤上了丰盈的白色泡沫，然后果然举起了一把剃须刀在她的眼前晃了晃——不是电动的，而是那种很古早的、安装刀片的。他站在少女的腿间，忽然低下头与他前额相抵，起身时，Rey就发现她的眼前是被束缚在椅子上的自己——Kylo用原力使他们视野共享了。更可怕的是，她企图闭上眼睛来逃避，那画面却是直接输入自己脑海的，根本无法拒绝。“乖，不要乱动，我可舍不得你受伤。”她只好在他温柔的声线中，眼睁睁地看着那把剃须刀在自己的身下动作。

有泡沫覆盖在下体原本就会带来奇妙的痒意；而亲眼看到它被一块块刮开后露出自己已经完全光洁的皮肤，这份前所未有的耻感令Rey直接湿了眼眶。但更让她感到羞耻的是，湿润的不只是自己的双眸，还有不断开合的入口。突然，她发出了一声甜腻的嘤咛——同时她也看到Kylo为了清除掉所有的绒毛而分别将她的花蕊拨向一边，仔细且小心地处理着缝隙里藏匿着的。不知道男人是不是故意的，他即使刮干净了那里，却还用剃须刀的手柄不断左右摆弄已经极度充血的肉粒，甚至还轻轻扯动娇嫩的表皮，方便查看有没有被遗漏的地方。当Kylo来到唇瓣这里时，被眼前的景象逗得轻笑了起来。当然，Rey也看到了，并因此涨红了脸。入口处的泡沫已经被几乎溶解干净，而罪魁祸首正是少女不断淌出的爱液。“喜欢我帮你弄干净身体啊……放心吧，我专程没有动用永久去除毛发的东西，就是为了让你能够定期享受这个。”他继续完成了剩下的部分，没有理会女孩徒劳而绝望的反驳。

Rey被迫“看着”自己的下身随后被Kylo用浸透温水的毛巾擦拭了一遍。之后，他还细细吮吻了一番这里，每一个角落。现在，她的整个私处都十分光滑，无论是看起来还是摸上去。没有了绒毛的遮盖，她挺立的花蕊和时而跳动的入口泛着水光清晰可见；以及被去除这种部位的毛发，这件事本身就令她感到异常羞耻。于是，女孩终于忍不住流下了泪水，小声地啜泣起来。Kylo听到她的哭声，微不可察地僵了一下，但稍过几秒后，似乎是放心了什么，就只切断了视野的共享。“我能感觉得到，你其实很兴奋，身体也更加敏感了……承认吧，你喜欢这个，”他伏在少女的身上，手背轻柔地蹭掉她仍在不断滑下的泪水，“现在，都处理完了，我允许你高潮了，小奴隶。”说着，男人亲吻着Rey的眼角，一只手在解开了自己的裤子，将自己也压抑了许久的、真正的怪物放出了牢笼，送进了她湿软温热的身体里。

她并未停止哭泣，只是其中渐渐混入了甜软的呻吟。Kylo的每一次抽动都精准地压过她的敏感带，仿佛早已熟知她的身体。“能感觉到吧，自己的身体主动缠上来讨好我，”他大肆进出着，在女孩的耳边吹拂着恶质的话语，“还有这里……它让我进去，它很喜欢我的……怎么办，它背叛你’坚毅的内心’了。”Rey羞红着脸哭地更厉害了，但没人知道这里边有多少是因为羞耻，而又有多少是因为灭顶的快感。身体里隐秘的小孔被顶弄得既酸软又舒爽，尽管自己的双腿已被完全打开，但她还是本能地想要再张大一些，以迎接更多Kylo给予的欢愉。愈演愈烈的喘息暂时压制住了少女的呜咽，她只是呻吟着收紧自己的身体，而这也令Kylo眉头紧蹙。“Hmmm……不用忍着，作为我的奴隶，你唯一需要做的事，就是在我的身下不断高潮。”说完，他的进攻便更加狂暴，毫不留情地一次次挤开Rey因为高潮将至而愈发紧致的身体，让她的娇喘回荡在整个审讯室中。

终于，在他凶狠的撞击下，Rey哭喊着登上了顶峰；痉挛蠕动的内壁也让Kylo没能再撑太久。被灌满身体的少女稍微愣了一下后，便放声大哭起来，她身上的男人竟立刻飞快地解开了她四肢的束缚，并将她疼惜地抱在怀里。

“好了好了，没事了……”Kylo抚摸着Rey的后背，任由她把泪水蹭在自己的衣袍上，“不是你说要玩这个情境的吗？我都一直用原力小心地注意着呢。而且你明明很兴奋啊……”

“……你……你闭嘴！”她还埋在他的胸口闷闷地抽噎，“你太……太过分了……过分……”

“好好好，全都是我的错……”他将Rey捞了出来，宠溺地吻掉她的泪珠，“乖，这都不是真的，早就停战了......别哭了好吗？我们以后再也不玩这个了……”

“……以后……以后的事……以后再说……”女孩红着脸，又把自己埋进了男人的胸膛。

 

 


End file.
